You're the Heart
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: He was useless, he couldn't save him, but this couldn't be real. It just couldn't be real. (Set in 2012 version, one shot.)


**Summary: He was useless, he couldn't save him, but this couldn't be real. It just couldn't be real.**

 **Disclaimed: do you know how much effort it will be if I own TMNT. That's a lot of work, even though I would love to own it, I just don't think I could keep up with it.**

* * *

Mikey laughs as he dogged each attack as a member of the Purple Dragon would swipe his knife at the youngest turtle, his brothers were currently on their own.

"Mikey, focus on the battle," Leo said, as he takes down Tsoi.

"Dude chill, were wining anyway," he smiles again missing another attack.

Mikey glances over towards Donnie who was currently fighting on his own, but his big brother didn't notice another member of the Purple Dragon holding a knife. Mikey frowns, before quickly kicking the man in the guts and punching him down knowing him out. He knew what was about to happen and nobody was seeing this, Fong throws his butcher knife towards Donnie and Mikey rushes over.

Mikey was aware that there wouldn't be enough time to push them both out of the way, he takes the hit. Donnie, eyes widen as he felt Mikey bumping in front of him, Mikey wince in pain as the knife hits his skin.

The knife goes deep into him then he at first would have thought.

As Mikey reaches to his feet his brothers quickly defeat the rest of the group.

"Mikey!" Donnie yells, holding onto his brother arm that wasn't hurt.

"What's up, Dee?" Mikey said, giving his brother a small smile.

"Is he okay?" Leo asked, as he reaches his little brothers.

"Mikey, what happen?" Raph said.

"Hey dudes, I'm fine, just a small fresh wound."

"That isn't a small fresh wound, Mikey," Donnie adds. "Come on, we need to hurry and get to the, Lair."

Mikey didn't protest as they head back home, even though he didn't know much about injury he was pretty sure that he shouldn't have been feeling tired, so tired. He hadn't lost that much blood, to feel this tired.

Mikey injury wasn't as bad as they had thought in the first place; he was still allowed to do training tomorrow. To the youngest disappointment, but his brothers couldn't help, but notice Mikey sudden change.

"Thanks, Dee."

"Welcome Mikey, but promise me next time you won't take another hit for me."

"Why, you guys protect me?"

"It's our job to," Leo adds.

"Ya, Mikey big brothers are meant to look after little brothers." Mikey frowns, at the statement.

"But?"

"No but's Mikey," Donnie said. "Just be more careful next time."

"M'kay."

His brothers exchanged glances at one another they were expecting a protest, but nothing.

"Mikey, are alright?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I think I go to bed early. See, ya in the morning, dudes." Mikey begins to walk away.

"But Mikey, April coming along later with some pizza." Donnie said.

Donnie never got anything from his little brother as Mikey was already gone, he wonder if his little brother was upset about something. However the more Donnie thought about it, there wasn't much that had happened lately to make his little brother upset.

"What the shell was that all about?"

"Raph," Leo warned.

"I don't know, but maybe there's something on the knife."

"Like, what Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Maybe a type poison," Donnie answered. "I will scan the weapon to see what could possibly be. However for now, I think it's best to keep an eye on him. It's not like Mikey to go to bed so early and it's also not like him to not be caught by hearing pizza."

The brothers, nod before walking off Donnie carefully picks up the knife from that they had brought back and beings to work.

April had, came late that night she was worried when Mikey didn't show up to greet her and, so she had went to check on him even after the boys had told her what had happen. She smiled as she peeks through the youngest bedroom seeing him fast asleep, everything seems normal. However she couldn't help, but shake off a strange feeling.

Leo was the first to wake up the next day, walking by each of his brothers rooms to check on them he sighs, when Donnie was still asleep at his lab desk. However when he walks past Mikey's room he couldn't help, but feel a hint of concern at the sight of his little brother not in bed.

Checking every room, before alerting the others he finds Mikey in the bathroom leaning against the toilet.

"Mikey."

His little brother slowly turns his head and gives Leo a warm smile.

"H-hey, Leo," Leo frowns at the respond.

"Mikey, what happen?" He asked, sitting next to his brother.

"F-felt sick during the n-night."

"Why didn't you call out to someone?"

"Didn't want to w-wake anyone."

"Oh Mikey."

Leo couldn't help, but panic his little brother was strutting something that Mikey never does unless he's hurt or scared and even then it's a rare occasion.

"I'm going to get the, others."

"Please don't go," it was barely a whisper, but Leo sigh and nod.

He needs to go get Donnie along with tell Raph and Master Splinter, but the words that were spoken wasn't him asking it was him begging.

"Kay, Mikey, I won't go."

"Leo?" Leo blinks and turns his head to the door where Raph was standing.

"What's wrong with Mikey?"

"Don't know I found him like this, he must have been puking all night. Raph can you get Donnie and tell him to, come quickly."

Raph didn't protest, he knew something was awfully wrong. He runs as fast as he can, he wasn't impressed when he sees Donnie sleeping at his lab desk.

"Donnie, Donnie, wake up," Donnie mutters as he is shanking awake.

"You need to, come quick," Raph said not wasting any time.

Donnie eyes slowly open he had heard Raph voice, but by the time he had looked beside him Raph had, left just as, quick as he came.

"Donnie!" he yells.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Donnie wonders what his older brother could have wanted, he wished that he wasn't in such a rush. He need some coffer to wake him up, but he had feeling if he stops by the kitchen he would be dragged off to, whatever was going on. Donnie frowns as he sees Raphael standing by the bathroom door way.

"What's going on, Raph?"

"Something wrong with Mikey, fearless is with him. He told me to get you, other than that I don't know, but it looks pretty bad."

The two walk in and Raph knees down beside Mikey and places a hand on his brother forehead as Mikey was in Leo's arms.

"Mikey?"

"H-hey Dee."

"Mikey, what happened?" Donnie asked, as he knees down next to his brothers.

"We don't know, but he's been vomiting for most of the night. And before you came he said that he couldn't move," Leo answers.

Donnie's eyes hadn't moved he kept staring at his little brothers, his only little brother. He knew something was long with Mikey after the fight with Purple Dragons, but even after looking he couldn't find any hint of poison on the blade.

"Raph, can you get Master Splinter?" Raph nods and runs of again.

"Can you help him, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I can try."

"D-don't worry Dee, time to go, c-can't stay," two older brothers eyes narrowed at the youngest words.

"He's been saying that ever since I asked Raph to get you. It's like he's saying-"

Leo closed his eyes, he didn't want to finished the sentence. He knew what Mikey was trying to say and he just hope his little brother was just lying or pulling a plank, but he also knew this wouldn't be the type of plank Mikey would pull. This wasn't right, Leo was the oldest he was the leader if anyone was meant to be in pain, it was meant to be him, not his little brother, not any of his brothers.

He looks over to Donnie and he could see tears threatening to fall down the smarter turtle eyes. Donnie was trying to find a pulse, but this only cause, more worry.

"Donnie, what's wrong."

"His pules, it's barely there."

"My son's, what has happen."

"Sensei," Leo adds, not taken is eyes of his brother.

"We found him like this," Raph adds, placing a hand on Mikey.

"He told me he can't move sensei," Leo adds.

Master Splinter knees down along with his son's, Donnie had left to get his first aid kit. Splinter ears fall down and his worried expression had fallen to a depressed one.

"He's going to be fine, won't he Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"My son's."

"Guys, guys, I need space," Donnie said as he drops down to his knees. "I need space to work if we're going to save Mikey."

"Donatello my son. I am afraid my son that your help will not be necessary."

Splinter didn't dare to look at his son's eyes instead his fall down onto the youngest son, Splinter knew, but his son's did not. He sigh, his son was always known for his happy, warm and kind spilt.

"W-what, why?"

Donnie didn't get answer his eyes followed his master eyes that were locate on his little brother. He drops the first aid kit and his hands slowly move to Mikey's arm to try and find a pulse, his brother was so still, so lifeless.

He had no pulse, his little brother had no pulse his.

Donnie made no movement he didn't see Leo tears slowly fallen down on Mikey, forehead he didn't see Raph attempting to hold back his tears, but it was in vain.

Donnie sat there in shock, his little brother was no longer alive he lay in Leo arms with a grin on his face.

 _He knew he wasn't going to make it he, welcome death with a smile._

He couldn't save him he couldn't save his little brother. He was always there always there to help his brother's.

Donnie closed his eyes, but that's when an image of Mikey came, he was standing above him frowning.

"You couldn't save me Donnie. I believe in you and you couldn't help me. You weren't even in time to help me. You're a useless, big brother."

"No! I'm not. I tried to save you Mikey"

"Don't lie, don't lie Donnie. You couldn't save me. You knew something was wrong with me, but you said nothing. You're useless, dude, useless."

"No Mikey, you don't understand-"he called out, but Mikey was fading away from him.

Donnie found himself in a dark room he was still running, running away.

What was he running from?

He didn't know his brother were angry at him; he stops when he sees Leo and Raph frowning down upon him.

"What kind of big brother are you?" Raph yelled. "He died saving you Donnie he took a knife that was meant for you."

"I wished Mikey didn't save you," Leo said. "He would have been alive and you would be dead. It would have been better then, we wouldn't have to worry about someone as useless as you."

"Yeah, you carry a useless weapon. A useless weapon for a useless brother," Raph said.

"No, no, that's not true. I'm not useless, I'm not useless, I tried to help, but I couldn't."

"Useless."

The word just went over, over and over again.

Donnie cried into his knees, the room still dark and his brothers frowns of disappointment stood over him. He lets out screams of frustration; all he could hear was the sound of his own pulse.

Bump…

Bump…

Bump…

Donnie eyes snap opening crying out still screaming, he didn't take notice that he was in his bed.

Where was Mikey?

Was his only thought, his tears falling down his, cheeks. He runs out of his bed and searches the lair he didn't care what time it was he just needs to make sure it wasn't real, it just couldn't be real.

"Mikey," he said. Wiping away his tears from his checks his little brother was asleep, asleep in his bed.

"Donnie?" Mikey said, slowly waking up.

Mikey frowned at his older brother crying in his door way, walking over towards him he takes him into a hug.

"Donnie, what's wrong? What happen do you want me to get Leo and Raph?"

Donnie cries into his little brother shoulder.

"Donnie you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help I couldn't save you." Donnie mutters.

Must have been a nightmare?

Mikey wonders holding onto his older brother tighter.

"Donnie, it's okay, whatever you're on about, dude, it was a dream. None of it was real."

He wanted to go get his older brothers to help him comfort Donnie, but he also didn't want to leave Donnie alone.

"I'm useless, I couldn't help you." Mikey eyes widen at the words.

Where did that, come from?

"Donnie you're not unless, you're the brains. You're the smartest and you're the greatest big brother out there, Dee .I don't know where you got that from, but it's not true."

"But I couldn't save you," Donnie said, his tears were slowly slowing down.

"Dee you're not unless and you can always get the job done." That's when a thought, came to Mikey's mind," If anyone useless, it be me."

Donnie didn't bother to wipe his tears away instead his eyes lock onto his little brother.

"Mikey," he whisper.

"I mean, Leo's the leader, Raph the warrior and you're the brains. I guess I'm just-"

Donnie looks down at his little brother in horror, Mikey had never viewed himself like that before and by god it wasn't true.

"Mikey oh god, no, don't ever think of yourself like that."

"Then, what am I Donnie."

Donnie blinks not bothering to wipe away his tears, but instead wipes away a signal tear that, came from Mikey.

"That's simple little bro, you're the heart. Just promise me you won't think like that again."

"Only, if you promise to do the same Dee?"

"I will Mikey, if it's help you I will."

"Love you, Ani."

"Love you to, Otōto."

Unknowing to the two brothers, there old brothers and their sensei had watched everything.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So I did this one shot to make up for the lack of updates you're going to see from me for a while. In case anyone out there is wondering, but the type of poison that kills Mikey in the dream scene is called, "Hemlock." By the way it is also a real poison, I've wanted to do this for a while, but I didn't know how to. The draft one I first did had no real reason to why Mikey, came sick and it felt rush, so I had to redo it.**

 **Also sorry if my Japanese isn't spot on, I had to go in very deep research to look it up. #Goggle solves all**

 **I hope you all like it and tell me your thoughts down below.**

 **As always, See ya!**


End file.
